Boskov
Boskov is an ex-circus bear from Russia. Now, he is Hector's body of replacement. Despite his brawn, Boskov is not really dangerous because of his stupidity and gluttony. He can not talk but can typical bear sounds, like growling and roaring. Boskov can be difficult for Hector to control due to Boskov's stupidity and following his natural animal instincts. Biography In "Boskov's Day Out", it was remembered that before joining Evil Con Carne, Boskov was a circus bear and the star attraction in a Russian circus and was owned by an animal trainer known as Vladimir. Eventually though, Boskov ran away (most likely due to the extremely dangerous nature of most of the tricks he was to perform) and was at an unknown point found by Major Dr. Ghastly and was altered to become Hector's new replacement body. Why she'd chose a wild and unstable bear to be Hector's body is unknown. Boskov has never been the most high praised worker of Hector's, being a rather stupid bear. Since Hector doesn't have full control over Boskov's actions, he's been responsible for lots of Hector's mishaps and failures. Although Boskov is the best option he has for now, Hector is always half hopeful that he'll someday find a replacement, even if it's not his own body. Episodes such as "Evil Con Carne" and "Ultimate Evil", revolve around Hector's problems with Boskov and his desire for a more capable method of embodiment. In "Right to Bear Arms", Hector had a list of candidates to be his replacement body, and had Ghastly work on an invention that would transport him in their heads, rendering Boskov obsolete and making him worthless to Evil Con Carne. Appearance Boskov is a big purple bear, who is slightly fat with big features such as his head and arms. Due to Hector, Boskov has two jars stuck on him, one on his head, which has Hector's brain in it and on his stomach, which has Hector's stomach in it. He also looks a little bit stupid as he normaly stands there with his tounge sticking out starting away at nothing. In season two of the Evil Con Carne (and later in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy), Boskov appears to have gotten fatter and bigger in general. Personality Boskov seems to be a fun loving bear who is very peaceful, however he can be aggressive when either annoyed or picked on. However, even though he can be aggressive, he normally isn't, as he loves most things and can be upset quite easily by name calling. He also has a strong passion for food (which is probably why he and Stomach never fight), and food is one of the things that when it's taken, Boskov will either get upset or angry about it. He has shown that he cares about Hector, and has saved Hector's life before. However, when mistreated by General Skarr, who was training him to be evil, he turned on Hector and Skarr as a result. He is often easily distracted, and sometimes does not cooperate with Hector. Overall, while Boskov may not be entirely harmless, he's arguably the least dangerous character on the show. Role in the Series Due to him being Hector Con Carne's body, he is included among The High Council. Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Punch Time Exploders